1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to an organic light emitting device. More particularly, the present disclosure herein relates to an organic light emitting device having two light-emitting layers electrically isolated by an intermediate layer, and including a hole transport region injecting/transporting a hole into each of the light-emitting layers and an electron transport region injecting/transporting an electron into each of the light-emitting layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various displays used for multi-media apparatuses, e.g., televisions, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigation devices, and game machines, have been developed. One of these types of displays is an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. An OLED display is a self-light emission type display and has advantages, e.g., a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast, and a fast response rate. The OLED display includes an organic light emitting device, and a plurality of light-emitting layers may be disposed to overlap with each other in order to increase light emission efficiency of the organic light emitting device.